Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie/Power
Powers & Abilities General Powers * Immense Superhuman Physiology: '''His physical and mental attributes are greatly beyond human making him superior being combined with hybrid vigor making his attributes much more superior then either of his parent's race. ** '''Vast Superhuman Strenght: Rasmus possesses incredible raw bodily strength even while in human form. Rasmus can easily lift over 100 ton and beyond with casual ease, and he can enhanced his strength tenfold using either magicka or telekinesis. *** Superhuman Leaping Ability: Rasmus superhuman strength also extends lower body including his legs. This gives him the ability to jump great heights and vast distances in a single leap. ** Superhuman Stamina: 'Rasmus advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a normal human and most other superhuman.As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Rasmus superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: ' Rasmus has the ability to respond or react to various forms of danger but at a superhuman level. His reaction speeds are hundreds of time faster than a human. He can dodge various attacks from different directions. * '''Immortality: '''Rasmus is completely undying and ageless immune to the ravage of times as the phrase "Endless river of time will never touch him nor will the cold but gentle touch of death can't claim him" would describe his immorality. Rasmus will forever be in his physical and mental prime and will be eternally handsome and powerful. ** '''Unfettered Body: Rasmus is immortal, invulnerable, and immune to all diseases; he can live forever without fear or threat of ever being harmed physically. ** Self-Sustenance: Rasmus does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. ** Resurrection: '''Rasmus is unable to permanently die under any circumstances, such as being completely crushed, decapitated, or even due to malnutrition. He has recovered from being shot, stabbed, drowned, crushed, exploded, poisoned, decapitated, irradiated, and incinerated. * '''Intimidator/Alpha Presence: '''Rasmus raw power, which humans perceive as either as a supernatural charisma and eloquence which inspires them to follow him, or as an overwhelming fearful aura that forces them to obey him. This raw power when sensed by animals inspires only pure terror. '''Daemonborn Powers * Infernal Force/Power Manipulation Dragonborn & Dragonkin Powers Dragonborn: As the Dragonborn, Rasmus has a very powerful gift of Akatosh: despite being a quarter mortal with inhuman blood in his vein, he has the blood and soul of a dragon, which makes him able to devour the very souls of slain dragons and absorb from them their power and knowledge. Unlike others, he does not require years of constant training in order to master a Word of Power. By killing dragons and taking their souls, he's able to master several whole Shouts within a week, whereas even the first word of one Shout would take years or even decades to achieve even for the most gifted people. * Mastery of the Thu'um: 'Rasmus has mastered the Thu'um to an unparalleled extent, surpassing even the Greybeards, Paarthurnax and, most notably, Alduin himself. After years of constant exploration, he's mastered all the Shouts within the Way of the Voice and others that are not known by the Greybeards, such as Dragonrend and Shouts found scattered across Solstheim. The power of a Shout depends on how much understanding the caster has on the meaning of its Words — and Rasmus after absorbing several dozens of dragon souls and their knowledge, has an understanding on the Thu'um far greater than others, equal to several millennia worth of knowledge. The power of his Voice is only matched by his control over it: even Master Arngeir, whose control over the Thu'um is much greater than that of other Greybeards, cannot raise his voice too much, but Rasmus is able to speak casually with no need to keep himself under control, although from time to time, particularly whenever something makes his angry, his voice has been noticed to make the earth tremble under his feet. *'Mastery of the Dovahzul: As Dragonborn, Rasmus is naturally gifted to understand Dovahzul, the Dragon Language. At first, Rasmus could only comprehend the meaning of the Words of Power, but the knowledge of slain dragons nowadays allow him to read and have entire conversations in Dovahzul with other Dovah, such as Paarthurnax and Odahviing. Linza understands that most words spoken in Dragon Tongue can be made into a Shout if the one who summons it has enough understanding of the word's meaning and the desire effects of it. ** Dovah Sos: The dragon blood. Although it does not have any apparent magical properties, Rasmus's blood is very dangerous to vampires. Drinking it feels like ingesting fire to them, but at the same time his blood has an amazing taste and overloads their abilities temporarily, making them much stronger. * Dragon Souls Absorption: Like other Dovah, Rasmus is able to devour the souls of dragons slain by her. With their souls, he also absorbs their knowledge and life force, allowing himer to quickly improve. Dracopyre Powers Transcendent Dracopyre Physiology: '''Rasmus is not only the first Dracopyre to exist, he's also a Dracopyre of unngodly amount of powers due to his advanced age and overdeveloped physical and mental attributes. as one of his title "Unmatched and Unstoppable God-King of Dracopyre * '''Shapeshifting: Rasmus can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. Rasmus has four known human forms, each with different characteristics and weapons. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses. ** Mist Body: '''Rasmus is capable of turning his body into some sort of dark reddish mist in order to render attacks against him useless. * '''Limitation Transcendence: '''His abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. This due to him being the Monster of Divine and being their Champion despite his status as Dark Lord and Champion of Darkness. ** '''Blood Resistance: '''Rasmus can suppress his 'thirst' and 'hunger' of blood, preventing his thirst from becoming a 'frenzy' when being in sight or in contact with blood. This enables him to be more dangerous because they can use his human-like intelligence and strategy rather than raw strength. ** '''Daytime Walking: '''Rasmus is able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This due to his unqiue physiology and dovah blood preventing him being weaken in the light. * '''Flight/Levitation: Rasmus can fly and levitation * Bodily Aspect Enhancement: '''Rasmus can select any physical attributes of his anatomy, biology, physiology and focus on and enhance them, enabling drastic changes from enhancing skin density to shifting the malleability of the skeletal structure and generating new organs with various functions. ** '''Muscle Mass Enhancement: '''Rasmus can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of himself enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. * '''Supernatural Awareness: '''Able to see and converse with spirits, sense their energy and the energy of living beings. Even when pulled into the dream world absolutely controlled by other beings they are unable to escape his senses. '''Psyker Powers Psychic Disciplines Rasmus is a powerful and skilled psyker who is particularly skilled in multiple disciplines with his strongest strength being in Telepathy Discipline and his weakest being in Divination Discipline. * Biomancy Discipline: ''' ** '''Biological Manipulation: '''He can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. He can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration, manipulate pheromones, and even increase physiological maturity. *** '''Bio-Energy Manipulation: '''Rasmus can manipulate Bio-Energy, all forms of energy are generated by or contained by a living body. ** '''Body Supremacy: '''Rasmus has (near) complete control over the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. * '''Telepathy Discipline: ** Empathy: Rasmus is able to naturally, and instinctively; sense, understand, communicate with, influence, and to an extent control any creature. This is done with the subtle and passive physical manipulation of the emotional state, hormones, and sensory perceptions of other beings. Capable of instilling intense fear, happiness, depression, arousal, pleasure, sense of security, etc to other beings. *** Ecological Empathy: '''Rasmus can sense the overall well-being and conditions of their immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature, including all biomes (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). *** '''Plant Empathy: '''Rasmus can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their emotions and communicate with them. * '''Divination Discipline: * Elementalancy Discipline: ** Psychic Element Manipulation: '''Rasmus can form his psychic energies into physical elements and manipulate the psychic element created, each element having a different effect on the mind '''Racial Abilities Dark-Lord & Hero-Champion of Darkness Powers *'Legion': As Dark Lord & Prince of Darnkess, Rasmus has command over the creatures of the night, sending them to terrorize the world from his powerful castle. **'Demon Manipulation: '''Due to his status as Dark Lord/Prince of Darkness and Daemonancer, Rasmus can create, manipulate, and destroy demons to do his bidding, whether it is to kill others or simply be slaves to his will. ***Demon Creation:'' Rasmus can create demons from nothing or his Cauldron. With this ability, he can eventually fashion hordes of a variety of demonic beings to lead against his enemies and decimate entire armies. 'Abilities' *'Super-Genius Intellect: '''Despite his thuggish appearance and his extremely reckless behaviour he far from stupid as he one of the most knowledgeable and intelligence beings across mundus thanks to his long-lived immortal life and his bibliophile tendencies. **'Child-Teen Prodigy:' Rasmus was former child/teen prodigy who was extremely intelligent and skilled by the time he was 8-19. Rasmus boasted when he was 10 he can take on entire army worth of able man and woman only wearing the most poorest of weapon and armor. **'Accelerated Development Process: He p'ossesses learning capabilities far faster and to the greater levels than what is naturally possible. He has a limitless capacity for learning and growth. **'Polymath Knowledge: Rasmus is also very well-versed and extremely knowledgeable in several different subject and can be considered to be genius in them from master of their subject. He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Also due to him mentally assimilation several of Dwemer Lexicon and the countless souls of Dragons along with absorbing Miraak soul who had immeasurable amount of knowledge gathered through several thousands of years learning Mora's forbidden knowledge in Apocrypha. **'''Eidetic Memory: Rasmus has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. Garris his mage and loyal friend likens to something similar to hyperthymesia. He is able to remember all the people he meets and sees; including their names, faces, physical characteristics, and even where he last saw them, this help him when he want to track them down or help the guards to mutilated corpses. He is also capable of skimming through an entire book and remember its contents. His ability also causes him to have flashbacks as small things can cause him to instantly remember entire events. To other people it seems as though he just drifted off though he snaps out of it after a few moments. This also means he has forgotton nothing of his painful childhood and is tortured by memories and nightmares of his 'training' and the extreme torture from Vladdon and Relius extreme scientific body modification. **'Investigation: '''Rasmus is extremely skilled detective thanks to his extreme high iq and his training with several investigator, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Rasmus most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data and knowledge. **'Multilingualism: Rasmus can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. *'Combat Prowess: ' In addition to his superhuman abilities, Rasmus also possesses centuries of combat experience. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. **'Master Tactician and Strategist: '''Rasmus has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. **'Weapon Mastery: Naturally adept and well versed with all known weapons, thanks to centuries of learning all form of weapons and mentally & spirtually absorbing the soul and minds of countless powerful warriors. ***'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Rasmus swordsmanship is rough, but far from unrefined. He tends to wield even full-length greatsword one-handed with fair wide but quick chops. His level of skill has been complimented by several esteemed swordmasters, such as Vilkas and Athis, who noted that his style is something not taught but developed by Rasmus. **'Armor Mastery:' Rasmus had use different types of armor throughout his long-lived immortal lifes and had knowledge of their weak points and strong points. ***'Master Heavy Armor Combatant: '''Rasmus has mastered the use of heavy armor to the point it does not slow him down or make noise at all. He's able to move quickly and with high mobility even while he wears full plate armor, which in turn makes him a formidable opponent. **'Combat Intuition: '''Rasmus is noticeably skilled in terms of battlefield tactics, likely due to his extensive experience. He is capable of developing adaptive strategies as he fights, often within seconds, and knows exactly what to look for in an opponent's fighting style to create openings for himself.